


Hunters

by cthulu_sun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Rookie Tier, hqbrofest, minor KageHina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulu_sun/pseuds/cthulu_sun
Summary: The human world is separated from magic by the Divide.However, sometimes magic leaks through, and Hunters are born.There are five types of Hunter: Soldiers and Weapons (who come as a pair, although are separated and have to find each other), Researchers, Mechanics, and Healers.Hunters are split into teams made up of these five types and assigned areas of the Divide to monitor.Kageyama and Hinata joined the team Karasuno as a Soldier and Weapon Pair when they were four years old.When they are six, Hinata disappears, leaving Kageyama Weaponless on a team that sees no use for him.Ten years later, Kageyama finds him. But something is wrong.





	

Ittetsu is going to kill him. 

Realistically, Keishin knows that Ittetsu wouldn’t hurt a fly unless it had _really_ pissed him off, and Keishin definitely pisses him off frequently while remaining alive, so he’ll probably just get a light scolding.

Probably.

Maybe Keishin should have thought this through a little more.

Still, Ittetsu hasn’t actually opened the door, so maybe if he doesn’t Keishin will find somewhere else to take this kid; it doesn’t matter.

Except it clearly _does_ because the stone strapped to his wrist _recognized_ him. Keishin doesn’t really want to think about what that means, but, unfortunately, Ittetsu will demand an explanation.

The kid jumps when the door opens, and even Keishin wavers under the weight of Ittetsu’s glare.

 

“Keishin,” he says, voice as calm as ever, “What is this?”

 

“He’s a Soldier.” Keishin gestures at the six year old cowering behind him. Ittetsu raises his eyebrows.

 

“Why is he here?”

 

“The stone recognized him. There’s something weird going on!”

Ittetsu sighs, but smiles warmly at the child, extending a hand out to him.

 

“Hello, I’m Takeda Ittetsu. Would you like to come in?”

The boy stares at Ittetsu’s hand for a moment, then quickly shakes it. He doesn’t offer a name, but allows Ittetsu to pull him into the house.

The door is shut in Keishin’s face before he can even try to get in.

 

“Seriously? Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” he protests, but the door remains firmly closed.

 

“You have a key, Keishin,” Ittetsu’s soft voice comes floating to him from behind the door, and he does sound somewhat forgiving, so Keishin unlocks the door and nearly hits Ittetsu, who is still standing right behind it.

 

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry,” Keishin mutters, closing the door quickly and wrapping his arms around Ittetsu. He jumps backwards, however, when he hears a gunshot, and glares at the pistol that has replaced Ittetsu’s hand.

 

“You deserved it. And I want a heartfelt apology!”

 

Keishin throws his hands up in surrender.

 

“Out of all the people in the world, I had to get _you_ as a Weapon,” he complains, but there’s no real bite to it. 

In response, Ittetsu smiles, and the pistol fades back into a hand; Keishin moves forward again, enough to grab Ittetsu’s arm and drag him into the living room, where the boy is sitting awkwardly on the sofa.

He plops down on an armchair directly in front of the boy and stares at him intently, the stone almost burning his skin. He contemplates asking for a name, but the boy is already scared of him and most likely won’t answer. Fortunately, Ittetsu is a lot less intimidating, despite being older than Keishin.

They learn that his name is Kageyama- he won’t give a first one- and that his parents are probably not looking for him.

The name sounds a little familiar to Keishin, which makes a bit of sense considering the stone, but he’s never heard of someone so young being accepted into a team. Especially Karasuno, where Keishin’s grandfather refuses to take on anyone but the best.

 

“So,” he says loudly, leaning forward, chin in his hands, “Are you with Karasuno?”

 

The effect is instantaneous. Immediately, Kageyama freezes, and his eyes dart to the door. Ittetsu quickly moves to block it, a cold smile on his face.

 

“It’s okay if you are,” Keishin assures. “But we haven’t seen you in the training room.”

 

“We didn’t use the training room,” Kageyama mumbles, which could be the truth, but could just as easily be a lie.

 

Keishin gets his lighter out, staring expectantly at Ittetsu. He’s going to need something to help him deal with this tiny, fragile human.

 

“You’re sixteen,” is his reminder, gentle but stubborn, and Keishin rolls his eyes.

(As if he doesn’t know his own age).

 

“Alright, kid,” he puts the lighter away, if only to avoid Ittetsu’s wrath, “I can take you to my grandfather, see what’s going on, or you can tell me now.”

 

Ittetsu leaves the room quietly, probably to make tea, which will help both of them calm down.

Kageyama is glaring at Keishin.

 

“I’m not useful any more,” he says, so quietly that Keishin has to strain his ears to hear it.

 

“What?”

 

“My Weapon’s gone.”

 

_Gone? What sort of Weapon leaves their Soldier behind?_

 

“So you _are_ with Karasuno! But why didn’t you use the training room?”

 

“We had private lessons.”

 

_What?_ Keishin’s never heard of a Pair having lessons outside of the standard ones, although come to think of it-

 

“You’re Hinata’s Soldier,” he realizes, the memory suddenly flooding his brain. Hinata and Kageyama, the youngest known Pair to join a team in magical history.

 

“I _was_ his Soldier,” Kageyama corrects, and Keishin can now hear the slight tremor in his voice, can see the shaking of his shoulders that means he’s trying to hold back tears. And Keishin can’t blame him at all – he can’t imagine what losing Ittetsu would be like. Right on cue, Ittetsu appears in the doorway, two steaming mugs in his hands, and from the look on his face Keishin knows he’s heard the conversation.

 

“You were staying in the dorms, right?” he asks, handing one mug to Keishin and cradling the other in his palms. Kageyama nods slowly, looking a little like a frightened deer.

 

“We can take him to the old geezer, if you want,” Keishin says, and Ittetsu practically beams at him.

A sudden shout startles both of them, though, and they turn to Kageyama, who looks very, very angry and very, very scared.

 

“No! He’ll kick me out, I _told_ you, I’m not useful any more-”

 

“You’re plenty useful, kid. You don’t need a Weapon to be on a team,” Keishin interrupts, and Kageyama visibly deflates.

 

“I joined before I met _him._ We found each other through Ukai, actually,” Ittetsu supplies, although fails to mention how much of a ‘special case’ the two of them had been in order to be a part of the team.

This seems to placate Kageyama completely, and he agrees to see Ukai once they’ve finished their tea.

(Kageyama says he’s had breakfast, which the two of them decide to believe for now, and Keishin’s too tired to cook anything anyway).

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Karasuno grounds are about half an hour away on foot, which is actually kind of inconvenient, but Keishin’s not about to complain about Ittetsu’s location, regardless of how much of a bad decision it was. He does complain about how far they have to walk, though, and Kageyama joins in halfway through. Ittetsu ends up carrying him all the way to Ukai’s office, and for the second time this morning Keishin feels an impending sense of _death_ when they reach the door.

 

“Tobio!” Ukai yells as soon as the door is open.

 

_Ah. So that’s his name._

 He then turns to Keishin, as if just realizing that he’s there.

 

“Oh, you’re back. How was your trip?”

 

Keishin makes a face, and, out of the corner of his eye, sees Ittetsu’s hand morph into a pistol, pointed at Ukai. Ukai laughs, loud and annoying.

 

“I know, I know, but you two are far too attached to each other as it is. I thought a little time apart couldn’t hurt.”

 

Instead of responding, both of them move into the office, dragging Kageyama with them, and Ukai shuts the door.

 

“Keishin, I’ll be needing a report later,” he adds, which just sort of hammers another nail into Keishin’s already overflowing coffin. “Now, why are you here?”

 

Keishin gestures at Kageyama, who’s looking down at his shoes instead of straight ahead.

 

“Found this guy on my way home. The stone recognized him, so I figured he was one of us, but his Weapon’s gone missing, apparently.”

 

“Oh, I knew about that,” Ukai says, and Keishin chokes on his surprise because _holy shit why hasn’t anything been_ done?

As if reading his thoughts, Ukai sends a glare his way, and mutters something about ‘working on it’. There’s also some mention of the Divide, which Keishin really does _not_ want to deal with _again._

 

“That’s not actually what we wanted to ask about, though,” Ittetsu amends, and this time Keishin nearly stops breathing; he didn’t know their plans had changed, and now he’s worried about what Ittetsu might want from his grandfather.

 

“Why didn’t Kageyama and his Weapon have training with everyone else?”

 

Ukai sighs.

 

“This could be best explained through a demonstration, since clearly Tobio hasn’t told you about the situation,” he says, and Kageyama shakes his head vigorously, almost aggressively.

 

“Don’t want to,” he says quietly.

 

“I could force it out of you, you know,” Ukai threatens in return.

 

_That_ makes Kageyama stop moving immediately, and the sudden stillness makes Keishin feel slightly uneasy; the feeling strengthens when he notices that Kageyama’s hands are _glowing._ (It’s not uncommon for a Mechanic’s hands to be like that, and Healers are known for their various glow-stick body parts, but Kageyama is a _Soldier._ Keishin has no idea what this means, and it bothers him). Before he can comment on this strange phenomenon, a snowflake appears out of thin air and settles into Kageyama’s cupped hands.

 

“What the _fuck!”_ Keishin shrieks, leaping halfway across the room. He’s never seen anything like this before, has never even _heard_ of anything like this before.

 

“There’s your answer,” Ukai says calmly, as Keishin gingerly extracts himself from the filing cabinet.

 

“What was that?” Ittetsu asks, just as calmly, only Keishin can tell he’s trying to mask his panic.

 

“As both of you have probably already guessed, this magic comes from beyond the Divide,” Ukai confirms.

 

_So the Divide_ is _involved._

 

Keishin just returned from there, and he does _not_ need even more of it slipping casually into his life as if he actually _likes_ it.

 

A knock on the door brings him out of his thoughts.

 A kid who looks only a few years older than Kageyama practically bursts into the room, and an old guy about Ukai’s age strolls in after him.

 

“You found one!” Ukai exclaims, getting up to shake the old guy’s hand.

 

“This is Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s going to help you find the missing Weapon.”

__

_What?_

 

 


End file.
